Never had guessed
by Not close to perfect
Summary: Over break a girl change her looks and then her life.


"Hey princess!" I heard a familiar voice,I turn around to see Tyler smiling with his arms wide open,I hugged him.  
"Hey Ty how was your spring break." I asked as he raised his hand to his chin. He didn't move his eyes off of me while he spoke.  
"Well as you,guessed I went to my brothers and we went camping,skiing,hunting," my jaw drop. "scratch hunting off." He laugh as I hit his arm playfully. "So how was yours?" His eyes moved to my hair.  
"I got to stay at my mom's the whole spring break! My mother and step sisters made me go shopping and the other stuff. As you see I went from nerd to this because they gave me a makeover," Tyler chuckle a little bit as he move his backpack to the other shoulder, I smiled at him. "My dad and the bros teased me when I got back." I said as little Mark past me sticking his tongue out at me. Tyler was about to say something but the 5 minuets bell rang. "See you in 3rd period?" I ask,turning around to walk to my math class. I picked my normal seat away from everyone,during the test I did notice people giving me strange looks. I did my best to avoid eye contact with people. I finish the test and I walk up to the front of the classroom giving it to Mrs. Smith. I rushed to my seat when I saw more eyes on me and Kate whispering to John. I shut my eyes shut,I wish I was hiding behind my glasses. After the test Kate walked over to me,followed by her wanna be's "Darcy,you look good today." I couldn't tell if she was really completing me or this is just one of hers another insult? She sat on the desk in front of me, I nodded and smiled "By the way are you and Tyler dating? Rumor has it,you two are." She tilted her as she look at her nail.  
"No,we are just friends." They laugh,I turn my head to the window seeing a drop of rain. I smiled watching the little drop turning into a small little puddle. Clearly I didn't care to listen to the conversation,I rest my head on my hand. Then I saw them walk off as the bell rung. I hid behind my books with my hair on half of my face. Today no one tried to trip me in the halls which surprises me. Then I enter my history class,I join Jane,Lily and Piper,they stared at me "What?"  
"What happened to you?" I rolled my eye. "What happened to Miss. I Don't Care What I Wear?" Piper asked as the other laugh.  
"I went to my mother's house and they threw most of my clothes out and you get the point." I open the book as I bit my lip. Holding back a thought,but Jane saw it threw it through me. She kept poking me with her pencil.  
"Spill,you are not telling us something and it obviously killing you." She whispered to me as the teacher went on and on. I took a piece of paper out and wrote what was killing me. I past it to her and she past it to piper and then she whisper to Lily who everyday we block out the lesson but they were pretty kicked off. I fake a smile and look over to the door seeing Tyler at his locker. "Does Tyler knows?" Jane whisper to me and I shook my head. "When are you gonna tell him?"  
"Why is everyone so jumpy it not definitely" I mange to said as I rolled my eyes and mange to take some notes,but they were like normal. I know the chances are slim but it been killing me ever since I got to school. I stared blankly at the board,I felt them glaring at me. The class seems like forever,the teacher let us have the last 5 min to talk since we were all done. I turn around to the girl,Jane look mad,Piper look confused,Lily she had the look which hurt me the most the look of disappointment. "I am sorry you guys,it not my choice."  
"Yea but you can say no?" Piper crossed her arm leaning on the chair. "We want you to stay,don't move to your mom's house." Jane turn to lily not looking at me.  
"Like I said it not definite,but if I do have y'all never heard of cell phones." I joke as the teacher look over. "Oops I forgot the C.P word is not allowed." We rolled our eyes as I raised both hands up to show I didn't have my cell out. John walk over to us and smiled.  
"Hey Darcy." I was shocked John newton talking to me? The girls jaw went down fast,like loony toons. "You look nice today." He raised his eyebrow.  
"Th-thanks." I mumbled as the bell rang,Lily was giggling on my right side and so was Piper. "Shut up girls." I whisper over my join us,he tap on my shoulder causing me to stop walking,the group left me behind. "May I carry your book to class?" He reach for my book instantly and we began walking. I didn't really say a word,because I am only use to talking to a few people at this school. I knew John but he was the one of the popular people who had no time for a nerd much like myself. Soon we made it to my class. He stoke his hand though his abound hair. "See you around?" He wink at me,giving back my is too good to be true,I can't let my guard down after all this is high school. entering L. A, The only class I can express my self. I took the desk next to Tyler in the far right corner,my usual spot. I pulled out my journal and a pencil,then turn to Tyler. "Miss me." I teased him,titling my head to the left.  
"The last two period without you killed me,but I have you now." He said over dramatically putting on hand on is heart then the back of the other hand on his forehead. He open his mouth but the teacher came running in.  
"Today we are going to write a letter,but it have to have a meaning behind it. Don't put anything you don't want me to see or the person you have to send it to. It may be annomis but only the author and I will know who it's from. It can be in a poem if you like, Now began!" walk over to her desk and began to grade paper like always. She put on some music,she had everything from country to pop. I began to look at my blank piece of paper. I didn't know what to write or who to write. I look over at Tyler and he was writing away,he look over his shoulder and smiled at me. I quickly grab my pencil and began to write.  
Dear,Tyler I am sorry for this letter,I am sorry for the sadness I have to bring to you. I might be moving to my mother's,she feels I shouldn't be living with the boys so she is making go there. I am not sure if I even have a choice,I really want to stay here I do. It just hard to say no to her,you see the only time I get to see her is on spring break. I miss her and my annoying step sisters. I am sorry I don't have the guts to tell this to your face,I don't want to go all the way from California to new York,if it mean living y'all behind. I mean we been friends ever since middle school,and now I am moving.  
This really sucks,Hopefully I can come here during the breaks,or I can ship Jane,Lily,Piper,the fam and you over to NY. I am scared to move there,no friends and then the time changes dam this really gonna suck. Piper,Lily and Jane are pissed off at me for this,they want to tell her off. Jesh I stink at this,sorry I would write better if I didn't have these thoughts in my head now. Well I will know for sure in a few weeks. Oh the joy,not! Ha ha.  
-The nerd next desk

"Class don't worry these letter are just a exsize they won't hurt your grade." walk to the front of the class, "But they are tomorrow."  
"Hey can I barrow a piece of paper?" I whisper to pass me one, "So who you writting to? "  
"The teacher about giving the class a break." I laugh and began to write. "How about ya?"  
"Honestly I have no clue," He chuckled. "It not funny." I turned to my paper. Finally I got a idea,this will make some people laugh and other think I am weird.  
Dear,Santa Please this Christmas I want is my little brother to be less annoying to what I look I like to have world peace and stop world Rudolf need a blankly for the dark whittle time. Jane,lily and Piper needs pacifier so they can shut up. Tyler needs a pony to ride to never land! I want a monster to come and eat the town nom nom.  
Don't forget I hit Tyler with a baseball bat in P. E. Lied to daddy,and burn down the you toy shop in the north pole. Tell big foot I am not sorry for shaving his head bald he dissevered it. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm stop eating the cookies I leave out those are mine! Back off grandpa,wanna go. I am not the good list don't forget! Or easle the Easter bunny will beat you up with Barney! A z B t R f G See I know my Abc. I am soooo smart! Bye bye.  
-A bored person with a big imagine.

"You done too?" I nodded. "Let me see." He was reaching for my paper.  
"No I gonna read it to the class." His eyes widen. "What its a made up letter to Santa." "Well looks who stepping outside the box for once!" The bell rang and it was lunch time. We turn out paper in early,then Tyler bump into me on the way out causing all of my books and paper to fall. "I am sorry Darcy." He trying to pick up everything as quick as he could. "Let me repay you by taking you out for lunch." I laugh and shook my head. "Please it's the least I could do." Then he raise on hand to my face,and help me up. We walk over to his locker and I put my books in there. "Are we skipping or just lunch?" He whisper to me as walked by.  
"Only lunch,wouldn't you think my dad would ground me for cutting class." I heard him sigh,I rolled my eyes. Then he step in front of me then he grab my hand and drag me to the parking lot.  
"You know my dad bought be a car for my 16th birthday last week!" I look to see an pick up was soo happy "Lets go eat! I am taking you to your favorite place!" Olive garden I wondered. "Taco bell!" I laugh,that was his fav place to eat. I sat in shotgun and He started the car. "Buckle up princess,I don't want to pay the fine." He reach over and buckled me in. "Too slow." He teased me again.  
"Will you stop calling princess and let me take care of myself?" He shook his head,then I sigh crossing my arm.  
"What would you like me to call you?" He sarcastically said at a red light "My name!" Ty rolled his eye. "What Darc works too." I added "Yea but everyone call you Darc,Fine I will make up a new one." Whatever that mean. We turn to the taco bell drive threw and he order a two number 3. Paying for our food and then we waited 30 second to get our food. 


End file.
